Chuck Versus The Bedroom
by shipper-for-life
Summary: My version of missing scene on Chuck versus The Suburban. One shot.


_A/N : Ummm...this is my very first fic ever. It's a one shot. R&R is highly appreciated. And since English is not my first language so there will be error in grammar or words or anything. _

_ So be nice :)_

_ It's my version of Chuck and Sarah's missing scene on Chuck versus The Suburban..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. Because if I do, this scene would be in the episode._

* * *

CHUCK VS THE BEDROOM

The room is a medium size, It has a king size bed across the door located between two white frame windows. A beautiful brownish pattern rug just beneath the bed. Nightstands on each side of the bed complete with reading lamps. The bed sheets have a really warm color combination, light brown almost beige combine with brown/red bed cover and there are lots of pillows in various size on top of the bed.

"_How can I sleep with all those pillows on the bed. Does people need that much pillows to sleep?"_

Chuck thought. The paint, the bed sheets, the wood floor, it's a fully semi-classic furnished bedroom. It's not exactly what a bedroom that Chuck has or will ever have, it is definitely not his style. But he can't stop the small smile passed his lips and thought "_This is really nice"_

At the right corner of the room there's a white door. "_That must be the bathroom. God I really need a wash up." _Forcing fake smiles and laughs to the neighbors almost all day long is pretty tiring. A good amount of water on his face will be nice.

He entered the bathroom slowly, "_another typical suburb style" _he thought. He looked around, took off his vest, unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt, and rolled his sleeves. Then opened the tap on the sink and started to wash his face. All the way kept thinking about how Sarah was absolutely gorgeous today. Not like she doesn't look gorgeous everyday. But the suburban Sarah smiled and laughed a lot. She always smiles and laughs at all of Chuck's jokes in real life, and he's proud of that. Come on, how can you not. A sexy hot kicking ass blonde CIA bad ass laugh genuinely at a Chuck Bartowski's silly joke. But today, as part of the cover she has to befriend with all the neighbors. So she did a lot of smiles and laughs thing. And God, how he loves the sound of her laugh. It's so girly.

Chuck's mind wandered so deep he didn't hear Sarah entering the bedroom and opened the bathroom door.

"HAH!" comes the famous chuck scream.

She smiled and entered the bathroom.

"Sarah, I'm using the bathroom!" he said grabbing a towel and wipe his face.

"Yeah, I know" she's all serious. "Look Chuck, Casey found bugs all over the house" There's one in the bedroom, one on the alley, some in the kitchen and dining room."

"What? You mean they can hear us?" Chuck whispering now.

"Yes, but relax Casey said there is none in this bathroom. So we're clear here. Casey said there are also some surveillance cameras installed." Sarah said.

Chuck sigh, "So what should we do?" leaning to the sink.

"I've told Casey to do something with the bugs. But apparently, we need more time to do something with the cameras than with the bugs." Sarah added.

Chuck is now tense. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." Sarah continued "if we disabled the cameras right now, today, then they'll know that we're on to them. And that will jeopardize our mission." She's now turning her back to him.

"I think we should leave the cameras on for a while, wait for Casey's to scramble the signal." she paused. "And for the mean time for our cover we have to act as if we're..." Sarah now turn her face back at him again "a husband and wife"

Chuck gulp. "What? Uh, act like a husband and wi..I mean, act like what exactly?" he's stammering.

Sarah can't help but smiling. _Ain't he's a cutie when he's stammering like that_. Keep it together Walker she said to herself.

"Relax Chuck. We don't need to do anything 'that' extreme" Sarah smiled.

"Just play along and we'll be fine" Sarah added placing her hand on his arm."We'll just have to wait for Casey until tomorrow morning" she mildly squeezed his hand.

_We'll be fine? You might be fine, but not me. _"Does it, does it mean we should...you know sleeping together. In the bed I mean, not together 'together' but sleeping like literally in the bed together. Well you know what I mean" Chuck stammered.

Sarah can now see that his forehead a little sweating.

"Uh...yes," She said, blushing._ Oh God I think I'm blushing. I hope he didn't see it._

_Did she just blushed? Come on Chuck focus on the mission.  
"_Walker, Casey's here." Casey's voice heard through the tiny earpiece Sarah had put on.

"Yes, Casey. Talk to me." Chuck is now all business again.

"I've already swiped the bugs in the house, so you and moron there are free to talk in the house. I made it look like the signal gets crossed with satellite signals, so I hope they don't notice that we've swiped the bugs."

"Okay, thanks Casey. We'll contact you again tomorrow. I'm out"

"What did he said? Chuck anxiously asked.

"Well good news is he's swiped all the audio bugs, so we're free to talk inside the house. And like I said earlier, surveillance cameras are still on, so..."

Chuck nodded. "Well, I'm gonna head out and go change" Chuck exit the bathroom.

Sarah nodded. She then washed her face, removed her make up and changed her Mrs Charmichael outfit into a soft pink nightgown.

Chuck looked at himself in front of the mirror and mouthing 'what the f...' _I look ridiculous in this pajamas.' _He sigh, then go to the side of the bed, remove the pillows and put them on a couch near the bed. He's trying to search the surveillance camera while removing the pillows, but he failed. He can't find it.

Sarah came out of the bathroom. Chuck hold his breath at the sight in front of him.

There she is. His 'wife' in that sexy nightgown. A nightgown that don't do much in concealing her perfect figure. _That's definitely not going to make tonight easier. _He said to himself.

They lay together, put some space between them both, starring at the ceiling.

_This is awkward, if we keep doing this it will compromise our newlywed cover. _Sarah facing herself to Chuck. She move forward placing her left hand on Chuck's neck

"Chuck, kiss me." Chuck shocked at the sudden words that came from her.

When he's about to say something Sarah add "Look, we're newlyweds, we're supposed to be doing...things."

"What? You mean we have to have sex?" Chuck now sit on the bed.

"No!" Sarah said instantly."Chuck remember the camera?" She whispered, making Chuck back on his early position

"Just kiss, goodnight kiss. It will be weird if we don't do it" Sarah added.

"Oh, okay." Chuck said _Okay this should be easy, just a goodnight kiss. _

They stared at each other. He first looked at her perfect blue eyes, then dropped his gaze to her lips. He leaned to her, his heartbeat went faster. When he looked back at her eyes he notice that she already closed her eyes, he then closed his eyes.

His lips softly meeting her mid open lips. They linger for a couple seconds. His right hand came to cup her cheek. Sarah's hands came back up one on his neck and the other tangled his curly hair. Deepened the kiss. They move their heads to the other side changed the angle. Which was a really bad decision. Because as soon as they changed angle the stimulation increased. Without thinking Chuck opened her mouth wider with his tongue. And she was just happily granted the access.

Now they clutched one another tightly as their tongues hotly rubbed against each others.

Sarah's hands now on his pajamas collar, pulling him closer. His hands move from her cheek to her shoulder and waist. The upper half of her body is now on top of him.

_God she tastes so good._

_God he tastes so good._

"Mmmmh..." she moans instinctively when Chuck nipped at her bottom lip.

A sound that made him wanted to grab her closer, kiss her hard and never let go. But he know that this just for their cover. Sarah also aware that this so called fake goodnight kiss had just began to be a hot make out session. The one she enjoyed every bit of it. _We should stop. _Sarah trying hard to use her CIA training to block her feelings and wants.

They parted after several seconds battled with their heart and brain. Rest their foreheads against each other, mouths opened tried to catch their breath. She can feel her face all warm.

"That ought to buy it" She whispered. "Yeah.." Chuck said still breathless.

She kissed him softly once again then they're both laying on the bed. She then turned her back on him, still maintain the closeness for the cover. She just can't see him right now. Seeing him breathless and flushed like that just make her want to kiss him even more. She closed her eyes to erase the thoughts. Bad stupid girl, she cursed her self. Chuck facing her back and move closer without touching her.

"Uh...sorry for the closeness, I just think that we shouldn't sleep so far to each other. It might, you know...grow suspicious." He said half whispered. _God her hair smells lovely._

"That's okay Chuck. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sarah."

_Oh God. Please don't let me do something stupid while I sleep tonight. _Chuck sigh as he lost him self in his thought and minutes later he's fallen asleep. Sarah felt the warmth of Chuck's body behind her and can hear his now steady heartbeat. And she's also sleep soon after with a small smile on her lips.


End file.
